My Evolution
by Anime addicted
Summary: Not too much of a summary really, it's just every episode redone my way. The rating may change for later chapters. Chapter four up and Rogue wakes up. RR
1. A day at school: Sleep

An: this is one of the stories I've been working on for a while and I decided to post it....well I was convinced so I don't really expect to much of a good response but it would be nice.  
  
Title: Evolution: my POV (there was nothing else I could think of, so may change later).  
  
Rating: pg but may go up later on  
  
"Marie!" Someone had called her named but she was so tired. "Marie!" Okay now she was just annoyed and she opened her eyes.  
  
She could feel the heat quickly rising in her cheeks as she realized where she was at. School, she'd fallen asleep in school again.  
  
"Uh...hi," Was all she could think to say at that time.  
  
The class laughed and the heat in her cheeks grew if that was possible. She felt someone poke her side. "Remy." She whined.  
  
She knew him so well she knew he was smirking," So were you dreamin' bout Remy?" he asked.  
  
She ignored his question and scrambled to find something in her desk that made it look like she was busy. Remy poked her again and she turned around and smiled this time. "Sugah, ah love you an all but now really isn't the time t' be pokin' meh."  
  
Anyone and everyone within hearing range rolled their eyes, acted disgusted, whistled and some of the girls actually glared. They were jealous because Remy was so popular and attractive.  
  
Remy still had the smirk on his face and he leaned back in his chair. Remy Lebeau was a senior in this school...he should've been out already but he missed to many days one year and he also started school early. He was the oldest senior but no one cared. He wore a black shirt sleeved t-shirt with the words Screw you ' on it. He also wore gray sweat pants and black sneakers. His brown hair was parted down the middle and fell a little past his temple covering the sides of his glasses, which he always wore and no one but his family has seen his eyes. His skin was tan and he had well defined muscles.  
  
Rogue was a sophomore and she wore a long sleeved black shirt with a picture of Orlando Bloom on the front. She had faded black jeans and black and white original converses and gloves. Her eyes were green and her hair was just as brown as Remy's but she had natural white bangs. Her skin was very pale and she never wore makeup like all the other girls in her school. She's never seen Remy's real eyes.  
  
Anyway they were both in the same class despite their separate grades because this class was French class and it was allowed for all grades.  
  
"You'll just have t' pay Remy back someday," he replied.  
  
Marie thought about what he had said and laughed," That's gross."  
  
He raised an eyebrow," Gross...? What were you thinking about about. Remy was only talking about this type of poke," he poked her in her side again.  
  
"Oh yeah you know what you meant," Marie joked.  
  
"Marie, Remy lease quiet down and pay attention," the devil of a substitute said.  
  
Marie straightened up and Remy did nothing angering the substitute. Class went on and Marie once again fell into a light slumber. Soon the bell had ran, which meant that there second class had ended and lunch was beginning.  
  
Marie and Remy sat together since they did go out. Marie slept even through lunch while Remy stared at her unable to think of a way to totally freak her out of her sleep.  
  
"Hey Remy," a girl Remy knew too much about. "I've been thinking...we don't hang out like we used to when we were younger. So how about me and you alone sometime?"  
  
"Do you know why Marie's been sleeping so much today?" Remy asked ignoring her question.  
  
Belladonna glared at Marie. Remy knew she had a crush on him and he like her as well but Marie meant too much to him to cheat on. Belladonna has known Remy almost all her life or at least as far back as she can remember and Marie's been Remy's friend for at least five years.  
  
"Remy do you have any money...I need food," Bella asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Remy replied digging in his pockets.  
  
"Could you come in the line with me?" she asked and Remy, who hated to disappoint a girl, said ok.  
  
They stayed in the line for a while and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "We've been in line this long?" Remy wondered.  
  
"Guess so...want to walk me to class?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing Remy's got the same class," he said sarcastically.  
  
He looked for Marie and when he found her he laughed since she was still sleeping but frowned when some football jock woke her up and obviously tried to flatter her. She glared at the jock and went to class.  
  
He smiled and looked at Bella, who was putting everything back in her purse. They were so different and the only thing they had in common was their interest in him. Marie was so much of a mystery to him. The only thing he knew about her was where she lived, her name, and her guardian, which happens to be a blind woman.  
  
Bella was selfish and always insisted on being the center of attention and a brat. She was predictable and rather boring.  
  
"Remy are you even listening to a word I am saying?" Bella asked grabbing his arm and dragging him to class.  
  
"Sorry." Remy apologized.  
  
They walked to class in a hurry since she took to much time with her purse and every guy that so much as glanced and Bella she flipped her blonde hair and batted her blue eyes.  
  
The rest of the day went normal for everybody. Remy had to go the rest of the day listening to Bella's constant chatter and Marie...well caught up on her sleep. When the day had ended Remy lost Bella and went off to find Marie. He found her sitting in the grass trying to sleep.  
  
"Do you honestly like your dream world better than Remy?" he asked.  
  
She opened her eyes and immediately he knew something was off. "Don't get jealous...would you feel better if ah said you were in it?"  
  
"What's the matter with you Marie you've almost literally been sleeping all day." He asked concerned.  
  
"Ah don't know...ah slept at 10:00 last night like ah normally do. Ah even had breakfast for once and this may have squat to do with anything but mah head feels clustered and mah skin actually tingles like it's been asleep." She said.  
  
"You could come t' Remy's house-"he was interrupted by an extremely hyper Belladonna.  
  
"Remy I just got off the phone with my dad and there's some great news. Come on he's already here and he's with your dad," she said.  
  
Remy looked at Marie," Go ahead it's good news you need it." She replied.  
  
Remy let himself be dragged away and pushed into a car. That's when his mind started working...his dad and her dad hated each other and for them to be within twenty yards of one another is a miracle...or a curse.  
  
END OF FIRST CHAPTER 


	2. Reason for a breakup

An: this is one of the stories I've been working on for a while and I decided to post it....well I was convinced so I don't really expect to much of a good response but it would be nice.  
  
Title: Evolution: my POV (there was nothing else I could think of, so may change later).  
  
Rating: pg but may go up later on  
  
"Dad?" he asked.  
  
"Remy by boy I hear you have a girlfriend?" his dad said bluntly.  
  
"Ye-yeah over there," Remy pointed to Marie who was waling home.  
  
"She's too pale, too scary looking forget her. Now Bella is a woman of good choice." His dad replied.  
  
"What?" Remy wondered if it was all a joke.  
  
"Remy both our families have arranged for us to be married..." Bella replied.  
  
Remy laughed and stopped when the look from her dad reach his hidden eyes. "Remy can't be married he's still in school and-"  
  
"You may be still in school but you're almost twenty. Bella's eighteen and a marriage between the two would put peace with our families." His dad replied.  
  
Just them Remy looked at Bella. She looked lost in thought and when she noticed him staring she smiled. Just then it all came to him...marriage. Marie would never speak to him again as long as he lived. When he was dropped off at hone he went straight to his room angered by the whole nights events. He went right back outside and walked. It was still bright out but the sun was already going away and he needed to see Marie. He didn't want to marry Bella but he wanted their families to chill out and stop fighting. Marie knew nothing of his life in the guild or Belladonna's life in her guild and telling her was something he couldn't do.  
  
"Are you here for Marie?" he jumped not realizing he had just walked to her house.  
  
"Uh...-"he didn't even begin to finish the very sentence he had trouble starting when Irene, who was sitting on the porch in a swing meant for more then one, reached out feeling the wall looking for the doorknob.  
  
"She's in her room sleeping I think...wake her up she's been sleeping all day and it's not good for her health." She said finding the doorknob and opening the door for him.  
  
He entered and she closed the door after him hearing his foot steps on the hard wood floor. He went to her room and saw her sleeping in only her bra and her pants. Her skin was milky and he was glad he had self control for once. He jabbed her in the side much like he did earlier at school and she woke up instantly.  
  
"Remy!" she tried to shout but her voice became raspy from having just woke up.  
  
"Shush there's something important I need to talk to you about," he said.  
  
She froze and looked at him," Y-you spoke in first person," she said in disbelief.  
  
She put her shirt and gloves back on and sat on the bed and faced in interested in what he had to say. "We- I do love you....you know that right?"  
  
Her heart sped up and she had seen so any sappy movies his next few words were almost predictable. "Wait...that don't sound so good."  
  
"It ain't," he replied.  
  
"Ah knew it...it was all a matter of time before this happened. Was it because ah didn't give it up?" she snapped.  
  
"Huh wait calm down it's not that way-"he stopped himself...he might as well let her think whatever she wanted since she couldn't ever know the truth.  
  
"It is you...you," her anger was rising," Ah-get out!" she demanded.  
  
He obeyed and before he left her room," Irene says to wake up sleeping all day is bad for your health."  
  
Marie sat in her room watching from her window as he exited the house. He looked back seeing her from her window and she flicked him off. She sat in her room doing nothing but thinking of how much time she had spent on Remy when Irene opened the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine...hungry?" Marie asked.  
  
Next Day  
  
Marie didn't want to g to school so she didn't. Instead she cleaned and cooked. She wasn't sleepy since she got enough of it the previous day but she still felt stupid. She believed him when he said he loved her and she felt used. Even now her heart was still broken and beating hard against her chest and her throat ached.  
  
"Would you mind taking me for a walk?" Irene asked and Marie did.  
  
She saw Remy on her way with Bella and she had a ring on her finger and was clinging to Remy. "Are you two the ones getting married?" Irene asked.  
  
Remy and Bella turned to see Marie," Oh...yeah I guess you could say that." Bella replied.  
  
"Congratulations," Marie said.  
  
"Good luck," Irene replied.  
  
Marie walked far from them," How'd you know they were getting married? Wait how'd you know they were there in the first place? At a wedding store?"  
  
"I've been blind many years and have learned to put things together. I remember before my sight did go though that all the things that belonged together were built together." Irene replied (Though we really know how she knew).  
  
"Huh?" Marie asked.  
  
"A store that sells wedding dresses is always near a store that sells cakes...like for wedding cakes and also it's always near fine dines. The only sore that sells glass and I heard some break...plus the girl was squealing," she replied.  
  
Marie was impressed and whistled," Cool."  
  
They laughed and for a brief peaceful moment Marie hadn't thought about Remy. They went home and ate and Marie dreading the next day. She actually had to go to school. She couldn't sleep though so she threw darts at the picture of Remy she had in her room and not one time managed to hit the actual picture. She listened to music and drew some pictures and soon she realized the sun was out and she'd have to leave soon. She walked to school and it took al least fifteen minutes.  
  
She put on a black sweat jacket and black jeans and her same sneakers as before along with her gloves, which Irene insisted on her wearing. She began her walk to school as usual happy it was Friday. On her way to school she felt as if she were being followed and when she looked the first hundred times no one was there and when she was about the cross the street to school someone poked her side.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Powers awakened

An: this is one of the stories I've been working on for a while and I decided to post it....well I was convinced so I don't really expect to much of a good response but it would be nice.  
  
Title: Evolution: my POV (there was nothing else I could think of, so may change later).  
  
Rating: pg but may go up later on  
  
She turned around slightly ready to hit someone or something.  
  
"Remy meant no harm," he said ash she balled up her fists already knowing how it was.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded of him.  
  
"Mad?" he asked simply.  
  
"No why would ah be mad...you dump meh cuz ah won't give it up and marry the easiest person in school not even a whole twenty four hours later. Ah feel so loved but not mad...no never." She sped up a bit.  
  
He wanted to say more but Belladonna caught up to him. He watched her as she walked away and as some football jock, the same as the one from the other day, gave her an invitation to his party tonight. He knew she'd go and he was sure going to be there.  
  
First bell was long and boring and second was frightening. Remy said not a word to her and people, mostly girls, teased Marie about how long it took for Remy to find another woman. She snapped at a few of them and that's when they decided to leave her alone the rest of the day. He felt bad for having her go through all the false truth she thought to be true but what was he supposed to do about it. He wanted to tell her but then she'd probably think it was a joke to get her to talk to him again.  
  
During lunch Marie sat with others and paid Remy no mind. Bella had been quiet all day and it was freaking him out a bit.  
  
He didn't see her nay more after that and she didn't want to see anymore of him. When she went home she told Irene where she was going to be at and went to the beach house. When she arrived she went straight to the deck and looked at the water.  
  
Remy arrived soon after and saw her immediately but when he tried to approach her he stopped over hearing something.  
  
"I'm just, you know, picking my moment and taking it slow." The very jock from before replied.  
  
"Cody, I've seen glaciers move faster," the other guy said and the jock obviously named Cody walked up to Marie and asked her to dance.  
  
Though she didn't really want to the look on Cody's face made her change her mind. The went out to the dance floor. He watches almost jealous," Make your move," the guy tells Cody and pushes him into Marie making them both fall.  
  
Cody stood up first and bent down to grab Marie's arm but their skins touched and in seconds he was on the floor out cold.  
  
"What did you do to him?" The guy asked Marie who just looked around confused. When he stepped closer to her she stood up and tackled him," That was Cody's move."  
  
Remy watched Marie run and he wanted to go after her," Don't go!" Bella asked grabbing his arm.  
  
"She needs somebody," Remy replied.  
  
"Not you though okay?" she said.  
  
Remy sighed and smiled when he heard sirens. He freed himself from her grasp," Sorry but Remy had t' go...he don't get along well wit police."  
  
He ran off hearing Bella's screams for him to stop fad off. He just knew he was in trouble somehow.  
  
Marie had run to a house she's never been too but still it seemed oddly familiar. She reached above the door to find a key. "How'd ah know it was there?" she asked herself and entered the house.  
  
She knew her way around and went straight to the most familiar place. She looked around and saw a picture of Cody. Her head began to hurt and she grew confused. This is the house she knew by heart but how?  
  
"ARRGGHH!"  
  
She jumped hearing a scream. Some guy jumped through the window and he had claws coming out his hands. She ran immediately not wanting to stick around. She ran out the door but it was then she decided to turn around, not seeing that the man had turned into a white haired woman.  
  
"People always die in movies this way," she said to herself turning around but not seeing the man she saw before but a woman with white hair and brown skin. She ran from her anyway not really caring and she swore it was lighting the woman was sending at her. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could not caring where.  
  
"Marie!" she stopped hearing Irene's voice.  
  
"Irene? Help meh...what's happenin' mah head it hurts."  
  
"Calm down Marie. Listen I know I know it's hard but remember who you are okay. I have a friend that can protect you-"  
  
"From what?" Marie asked.  
  
"People are after you...mutant hunters, the x-men-"she was interrupted again as the white haired woman came and Marie ran.  
  
"What are you doing I almost had her...she was listening," Irene demanded.  
  
"Don't worry this changes nothing," The woman with white hair said turning into a blue woman with red hair.  
  
"You won't hurt her will you? After all she's you..."  
  
"I know Irene, I know. She will come to us willingly. Given the right incentive," She turned into a tanned woman with red hair and green eyes going a separate direction then Marie's original Route.  
  
Marie had been running for a while and her legs hurt. She stopped and saw some shadows and looked to see the guy that busted through the window and a blue demon-like creature and the only normal person she's seen all night. Some preppy looking girl.  
  
"Stay away from meh!" she demands looking at the guy with the claws and running away.  
  
"She's seems scared of you," the blue creature said.  
  
"Well at least we know she's somewhat normal," the preppy girl said.  
  
This comment earned a grow out of the big guy with the claws. "I'll go," the blue guy replied.  
  
"Keep an eye on half pint here." The gruff man growled.  
  
"Hey!" she replied angered.  
  
"Come one she's over zere," the blue man teleported.  
  
"Man oh man what's happeinin'?" Marie asked herself.  
  
She heard something odd then smelt something awful. She looked to see the demon," Don't be frightened my name is Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler-Kitty no!"  
  
Marie was tackled before she knew what hit her. Kurt grabbed Marie trying to help her up but she took off her glove and touched him. Suddenly she was gone in a BAMF She arrived at a graveyard and kept teleporting actually having fun until she fell.  
  
"I'm Jean Grey," she jumps again seeing a redhead.  
  
She shakes her head recognizing her from Kurt's memories. "Jean?" she repeated.  
  
Jean held her hand out, her fist was balled up and Marie stepped back a bit. She opened her hand to reveal a small device. It floated out her hand all the way to Marie's and she smiled. "In case you ever want to talk or anything. I know how hard it is believe me."  
  
Then the woman Marie saw before shows up, the one with the white hair. "YOU!" Marie screamed and ran off.  
  
Meanwhile Remy simply couldn't find Marie. "Where could she have gone?" he asked himself. He had gotten worried when he found her house open to all and then her stuff was packed and when he ran in a random direction hoping to find her he past someone's house. It looked like someone had busted right through the window. Also he saw little balls in the street still glowing with electricity. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Marie had entered a towered sanctuary and was almost to the other door when she heard someone land. "I try and be nice but people just don't listen." It was the red head.  
  
Marie ran before anything else could be said. She makes it out the other end of the sanctuary to run into the white haired woman.  
  
"Calm down we're the x-men."  
  
Marie remembered what Irene had told her and she grabs the woman's face taking her power. The woman, which Marie knows to be Storm, collapses. Marie has trouble figuring things out in her head and before she knew it she was in the air. She felt rain attacking her skin like hail and thunder vibrated through her body like laughter. Down on the ground Jean was trying to hold of the powers.  
  
"I can hold it off a little," she replied.  
  
"No stop...give up she's got Storms power but certainly not her control." Some guy with glasses yelled.  
  
"Too much power! Ah can't control it...AHHH!" Marie said then ported off but not before breaking a large branch off a tree.  
  
"Damn how'd she move so fast?" Remy asked himself and suddenly she saw clouds and heard thunder.  
  
The glove he held in his hand was Marie's right glove. He looked up and saw a big branch then he felt a pain in his head. He never stayed conscious long enough to actually feel himself fall to the ground.  
  
"Do you think that branch could do some real damage," Jean asked.  
  
"Not as much as that girl could've done, huh Scott?" Kitty replied, happy Kurt was awake.  
  
"Look here," Wolverine said and Xavier came to see what he was pointing at.  
  
Wolverine looked at the tracks, they went from guy to girl out of nowhere," Mystique." Xavier said simply.  
  
"That actually explains a lot," Wolverine said.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after her?" Kurt wondered.  
  
"No...the girl must come on her own or not at all." Xavier replied.  
  
The x-men went back into the x-jet and went home that night without a new mutant to bring to the team/  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Wake up it's a new look

**An**: Okay the fourth chapter is up. This is a slightly short chapter but the next one will soon be up.  
  
The reviews are great keep them coming you guys are the best.  
  
**Title**: Wake up it's my new look.

* * *

"Where am ah?" Marie asked herself as she woke up realizing she wasn't home.

_People always say that._ She thought.  
  
"Marie," She looked to see a familiar face.  
  
"Mrs. Darkholme?" she replied confused and shocked.  
  
"Marie you're safe now but there is something I must let you know." She stoop up and turned from the woman Marie knew to have tan skin and brown hair, blue eyes and a sporty sense of fashion to a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes and an almost sluty-type wear, with a white leather shirt and gloves with mid thigh white boots and a one piece skirt with a split on both sides starting at her waste.  
  
"You're a mutant as well...?" Marie asked not at all angry.  
  
"You're not mad?" she asked.  
  
"No...surprisingly not. So that must mean ah have powers right? What are they? Ah have a feeling they aren't so good." Marie replied.  
  
"Yes Marie you do have powers. My powers are simple...I'm can morph into any other living being whether it be male or female, child or adult, fat or skinny and literally all colors. I am called Mystique. Your powers on the other hand aren't simple and are actually not good."  
  
Marie expected the worse and sighed. "Well tell meh already."  
  
"You can metabolize someone's essence through skin-to-skin contact. You temporarily absorb and duplicate their memories, skills and special powers." Mystique replied.  
  
"Say it again in terms ah can actually understand," Marie demanded.  
  
"Just tell me...who was the first person you touched all night that night when things started getting weird. Was it Cody?" Mystique urged.  
  
Marie slammed both her fists into the bed," How did you know?!"  
  
"Everybody's talking about it back where what use to be your home but here no one knows about it. You touched that and he fell out. You took his life force through a touch-"  
  
"He's DEAD!" Marie snapped.  
  
"No you knocked him unconscious with your skin. You obviously went to his house," when Marie looked at her suspiciously," It was allover the news how his bedroom window was busted and someone went through his stuff." Marie's eyes held a sudden distant look. "It was you wasn't it. When you touched him you got his memories and obvious football skills the way that boy, Cody's friend, said on the news. You thought it was your room didn't you Marie?" Marie nodded. "But what happened to the window?"  
  
"That man...he had claws coming out his hands," Marie rubbed her fists wondering if it hurt, the claws that is. "So ahm wanted?"  
  
"No...there is no proof it was you. That man you described, I only know one person that could fit that description," Mystique went through a drawer and pulled out a watt of paper and threw it on Marie's bed between her hands. "Look through there...is anybody familiar?"  
  
Marie looked on the first page, a bald man. The next page a cute guy with red glasses. For a short time she was reminded of Remy but she was quickly angered at the thought of him. She looked on the next page and saw a red head," There she-ah saw her Jean she said her name was." She looked through the next few pages seeing the demon guy, the prep, and the guy with the claws. "Them to...they were all following meh."  
  
"They are the x-men, they are the enemy. They too have powers and it says everything about them in those papers. Don't trust anyone." Mystique replied.  
  
"So where ahm ah...obviously not in the south and what will become of meh?" Marie asked.  
  
"Bayville, don't worry to much about where your at. Nothing will follow you here. You want a new name like me or do you want everyone to all you Marie like back home?" Mystique wondered aloud.  
  
"No way!" Marie thought about it....she couldn't think of anything that fit her.  
  
"Think about it. Wash up and come down stairs and meet the boys. Oh yeah this is the Brotherhood...welcome. Also a word of advice, cover up as much skin as possible." Mystique said before leaving the room.  
  
Marie got up and stretched and noticed all her stuff was already there in her suitcase. She looked in the closet and there were long sleeved shirts and pants but most weren't her style. She saw a small box about the size of a speaker on her dresser and she opened it. There was makeup of all dark colors and there was a note.  
  
"Raven said you might want something to ward off people and I thought of makeup. Use it if you must and remember one thing...looks an be deceiving." Marie read aloud and smiled as the words were scrambled over the place.  
  
Irene had wrote this herself and that alone meant a lot to Marie. She sighed and showered then got dressed in a black mid thigh shirt and black leggings. She found combat boots under the bed and she liked them, they were black and green. She wore a black sleeveless thick strap mid drift shirt under a green mesh one. A black spiked choker on her neck and both wrists and black gloves that still smelled fresh. She looked in the mirror and then back down at the makeup.  
  
"Guess ah'll use it," she spoke to herself and messed around with the colors.  
  
She went through three colors before she found one she liked on her eyes and she used the matching lipstick. She looked in the mirror and actually liked what she did to herself. "Maybe this change isn't so bad after all." She said went downstairs.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. The brotherhood

**An:** You guys are great. The reviewers that is.  
  
**Title:** Meeting the Brotherhood.

* * *

"Okay finally...why do girls take such a long time getting ready for absoluty nothing?" Marie heard some guy say but when she looked in the direction she heard the voice there wasn't anyone there. "Down here Yo." Someone called in the same voice and she looked down and saw a guy with almost pearl green skin and faded hair and yellow teeth.  
  
"These are the Brotherhood boys." Mystique said.  
  
Marie was staring," What's-your-name?"  
  
Some fast talking person said appearing out of nowhere. Marie realized she was being rude and looked away. She also realized she had been asked a question," Rogue-mah name is Rogue." She didn't know why she said it, she didn't even remember what the word meant but it simply popped out.  
  
"We know your name and power so it's time you know ours," Some guy with an obvious attitude problem said. "I'm Lance Alvers but my other name is Avalanche."  
  
"Why Avalanche?" Marie now known as Rogue asked.  
  
He smirked and suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the ground began to shake. An empty picture frame fell and for the first time Rogue noticed how gross this house was. "That's why."  
  
"I-Pietro-Maximoff-or-Quicksilver," he said quickly and was gone again and there was a gust of wind," Super speed," he said at a normal speed.  
  
"Todd Tolansky or Toad," The guy sitting on the ground replied.  
  
"The names self explanatory," Mystique rolled her eyes.  
  
Rogue looked at everybody more closely. Lance was taller then her and wore a black short sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it and black fingerless gloves. His jeans were blue with rips in the knee's and he wore brown shoes.  
  
Pietro the fast talking guy was skinny and tall. His hair was at white as her bands and it was slicked back. He was just as tan as Lance and wore a tight shirt and blue pants.  
  
Todd was simply gross with a green shirt with a white one under and faded gray pants also with rips in the knee and spiked bracelets.  
  
"Okay so you've met and know each other good. I have to go recruit another mutant if you don't mind," Mystique said and was gone not even a moment later.  
  
Rogue looked at her team. "She's gone thank god," Todd said and looked at Rogue with fake pleading eyes," Please say you have money?"  
  
"No ah don't why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We're a house full of guys and no one of us can seem to cook," Lance replied.  
  
Rogue held back a laugh and simply walked to the refrigerator and looked inside. They had fresh meat to cook. She looked in the cabinet's and they had spices and clean dishes. She turned around and sighed," Kay boys whatever you do keep out the kitchen or else," she threatened.  
  
"What are you gonna do!" Pietro said normally and suspiciously.  
  
"Calm down speedy ah, being the only woman in the house, actually can cook." She said it harshly but even they knew she meant good, at least for them.  
  
They went into the living room and Rogue took out some hamburger meat. She spent a little over an hour making lasagna. She made that and kool-aid. When she was done she took out four plates," Anybody want some?"

_What a stupid question Rogue_ She thought as she rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
The first plate was gone with a gust of wind and some food went with it.

_That's gonna get annoying_ She sighed.

Rogue put some on a plate for the other two members of the team. Lance came and grabbed a plate then sat at the untrustworthy looking table. It looked almost ready to fall. the wood it was made out of was old and strips were chipping off. She grabbed her plate filled it with food and sat at the table as well feeling a bit awkward since it was new, also she was sure the table would simply fall without warning, and she was sitting at a table with other mutants and all are boys.  
  
"Ahh hot hot hot hot," Todd said as he tried to use his tongue as his fork.  
  
Lance and Pietro laughed and Rogue held her laughter back glaring instead.

_What an idiot, it just came out the oven of course it's gonna be hot._ She was still glaring.

"Where do you store it all?" Pietro asked Rogue after she finished eating.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"That was a lot of food you ate...your so skinny," he replied.  
  
"Look who's talkin'," Rogue said making Lance and Todd laugh.  
  
"What's-that-supposed-to-mean?" he said quickly and almost angered.  
  
"Ah think you know," Rogue got up washed her plate and went to her room.  
  
Hours later she still couldn't sleep and she went downstairs and grabbed something to drink. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She yelped and jumped," Lance!" she warned.  
  
"Sorry I thought I was loud," he said.  
  
He grabbed something to drink as well and they finished at the same time. They went upstairs to their separate rooms and as Rogue was steeling in her bed Lance came through the door. "Uh...just wanted to let you know your cooking was good...uh thanks."  
  
Rogue was almost flattered but she huffed," Well don't get use t' it only reason ah made it was because ah was hungry mahself."  
  
She saw Lance smile and heard him laugh as he went to his room. She smiled knowing that she was going to fit in better than she planned. Then she frowned because she remembered about her powers. She was never to touch another living person again. It was too bad that the last person she touched without hurting them was Remy. She couldn't hold back the tears. She might as well be dead if she couldn't get close to anybody without hurting them. She couldn't have a boyfriend, best friend, or even pet. She reached in her pocket and saw the device that the redhead Jean had gave her. She put it under her pillow and went to sleep.

_And ah thought ah hated mah life back home._ She thought just before she went to sleep.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. FredBlob I

**Title:** Fred/ Blob pt 1  
  
If I could personally see you reviewers I'd kiss you guys...well not kiss maybe a great big affectionate hug.

* * *

When she woke up she heard someone. She went downstairs and saw a big shadow. She already had no gloves and she held out her hand towards the shadow.  
  
"Rogue no!" Mystique yelled and turned on the lights.  
  
"Mystique?" Rogue was still half sleep.  
  
"This is Freddy Dukes or also known as Blob. He's a new member and I'll be taking him to school today." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue glared at Fred, she was way to tired for this and went back upstairs and changed for school. The next time she went downstairs both Mystique and Blob were gone and everyone was ready for school. "Did you see Fred?" Rogue asked.  
  
"How could you not," Todd said.  
  
"He better be sleeping downstairs. I don't thing the upstairs can support him," Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah well all I have to say is he better carry his own weight in work." Lance said.  
  
There was a pause then laughing and that was the only conversation that took place that morning and when they went to school Rogue saw Fred in the hallway. She watched as he looked at his schedule confused and when some jock walked past he grabbed him by the collar and demanded him directions. The jock makes fun of him and Fred lets him go and turned around facing a row of lockers. He actually pulls a few lockers out the wall and is about to dump them on the jock when that familiar red head Jean shows up. He puts the lockers back and the jock runs off. Jean was a telepath and a telekinetic and Rogue surely didn't trust her one bit. Jean pointed in a direction and went on her marry way. Rogue rolled her eyes and went to drama class. It was her first day as well as Fred's.  
  
"Class we have a new student her name is um...what's your name sweetie?" the teacher asked.  
  
The class was staring and it made her mad," Rogue." She said simply.  
  
"Okay well Rogue just take a seat over their behind Scott...Scott raise your hand." She said.  
  
Scott raised his hand and Rogue walked behind him and sat down. He was cute but it was too bad he was the enemy and she had the type of powers she had. The teacher began to rant about some project but she didn't pay a bit of attention until she heard her name. "Rogue and Scott chapter 12." The teacher said.  
  
Just then some guy who sat next to Scott leaned over," Hey good luck with this project she doesn't look like much of a talker."  
  
Scott sighed and turned around facing Rogue," Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Fine whatever ahm not afraid of you, just do yourself a favor and keep all your weirdo friends away from meh...including you." She snapped.  
  
Just because they were in school didn't mean things changed. He was the enemy and that's the way it will always be. Scott turned back facing the board and sighed a bit louder. The class went well since they weren't to rehearse for a while. Her second class was European history and she tried to sleep but couldn't. The class wasn't as boring as her first because she wasn't the only one not listening. People were throwing paper balls, passing notes, and talking while the teacher was. The teacher was too nice to yell or send someone to the office, that much Rogue knew already. That class ended rather quickly and then it was lunch.  
  
When Rogue entered the lunch room she saw all the x-men sitting at one table Scott the obvious center of attention at the moment. She heads towards the door leading outside, where she was sure she could sit till lunch was over, until she saw Fred walk up to the x-men table. He had a huge tray of food and they didn't react too much to his presence so he sat down. The chair wasn't able to hold his weight and it breaks and he falls flipping the table and sending food flying towards the jocks and cheerleaders.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yells and only a few people actually begin throwing food while others run out the cafeteria.  
  
Some people stay and laugh at Fred and he gets angry and balls his fist. Rogue opened the door that lead back into the hallway and she closed it behind her leaving only a small crack so that she could see with out being seen. Fred grabs a chair and throws it at the jocks and they run out. Jean tries to calm him down but he picks up a table. Rogue saw Scott's hand heading towards his glasses and she looked behind her seeing a crowd of people.  
  
"What the hell are you people looking at...go away!" she yells and they jump and run to classes hoping to find some teachers.  
  
Rogue looked back inside and saw a flash of red light leaving Scott's eyes and hitting Fred in the chest. Fred fell back and Scott was ready to hit him when Jean stopped him and said something that Rogue couldn't make out. Jean left with Fred out the outside door and Rogue hurried away from the door before she could be caught spying. She was at some random locker and watched as teachers cleaned up and eventually gave up trying to figure out what happened and why there was a chair stuck in the wall. The bell signaling the end of lunch wasn't far off when Rogue saw Scott.  
  
"You x-men stick together huh." Rogue asked, thought it was more of a statement, though she didn't know why she said it in the first place.  
  
He was about to reply when suddenly their principal (Rogue knows it Mystique) popped up out of nowhere. "You two will be late," she scolded.  
  
Rogue began to walk down the hall one way while Scott went the other. "Don't forget we have practice this afternoon," he called over his shoulder to Rogue.  
  
The rest of the day was quiet and slow and Rogue dreaded her practice with Scott and when he showed up she was almost relieved for some reason.  
  
"Um...sorry but I have to cancel our practice." He scratched his head.  
  
His actions confused her. If he was the enemy and no one was around why didn't he treat her like the enemy. "Good...ah wasn't lookin' forward t' it anyway."  
  
If he thought that confusing her would make her give in he was wrong. She began to walk and he called out to her," Want a ride. I'm sure it's a long walk."  
  
She glared at him and grabbed her books and walked past him. She heard him sight and she kept walking. After a while she wished she would have taken the ride because she was lost. She was about to stop and call someone when a car stopped in front of her. The door opened and she saw Mystique. She stepped in the passenger seat and looked at Mystique. "What did ah do something wrong?"  
  
"No you need to train. You need to be the best," she seemed passionate about whatever it was she was talking about.  
  
"The best at what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Do you honestly mean to tell me that you've not thought about what you could do with your powers?" Mystique seemed almost angry.  
  
"Uh...ah've thought about how mah life is meaningless." Rogue said.  
  
"Meaningless?" Mystique pulled over and looked at Rogue. "No one really likes their powers. There's always some type of downfall even if they don't show it. No one's powers are perfect, just like no one is perfect but you need to always think of possibilities, the positive side to things."  
  
"Yeah well you tell me then what's the positive side t' mah powers." Rogue demanded.  
  
"Rogue you are a beautiful young girl and there are some jerks out there that would love to just take advantage of you and your power makes you...untouchable. Your powers allow you limitless information depending on how you use it." Mystique was almost scary.  
  
Rogue thought about it. She didn't really understand," Okay but what would ah want with information?"  
  
"Anything you could ever want that's what. Information on the latest updates on whatever and government information."  
  
Rogue looked at Mystique," Government information?"  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes," Yes knowledge is the key and information is knowledge. The government is slowly finding out about mutants. Some have known about us for years but just haven't been able to prove a thing. They do experiments on mutants even now so information is important."  
  
Rogue was lost now...where had the government come into the conversation? "Well uh yeah ah can see where that would be a problem but you said something about training?"  
  
Mystique took off driving again. "You need it."  
  
"What?" she was insulted.  
  
"You're lucky that we've not gone up against the x-men lately because no one on the team has the patience or discipline to keep up with me, which is understandable I am good, but you will need it." Mystique said.  
  
"You saying ah can't handle mahself?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes you're powers are different in a big way. You need to use physical contact as a trigger to your powers unlike Pietro or the rest of the Brotherhood that can use them at will. You need a good sense of training to be just as good as any mutant without your power." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue liked the idea of being powerless but still beating everybody's butt. The ride was quiet until they got to a closed gym. Rogue wanted to change into some better clothing but Mystique wouldn't let her. So here they were about to fight.  
  
"Now you've trained with me when you were little but this is so much worse. At least you have learned to keep your heart rate at a pace." Mystique replied.  
  
Mystique leaped at Rogue, who didn't expect Mystique to be so light on her feet. Rogue shielded her face with her arms, but she took a hit to the stomach instead. Rogue bend forward nursing herself and her eyes went wide when a fist not even inches from her face appeared.  
  
"No sense of self awareness." Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue was embarrassed and angry now but she said nothing. Mystique looked around and then tore a stripe of her clothing off and began to walk towards Rogue.  
  
"Hey no need t' strangle me," Rogue said.  
  
"I'm not going to strangle you I'm going to blind fold you," Mystique said and walked behind Rogue putting the blindfold on. "Now you cannot see so your other senses should be running in overload."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes though Mystique couldn't see. "So what now?"  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Mystique asked as she walked around being as quiet as she could.  
  
Rogue listened but heard nothing but she felt a presence. "No but ah feel you...ah know you're to the right of me."  
  
"Good not I want you to try," Mystique put the blind fold on.  
  
Rogue tip toed to her slowly but when she reached her Mystique swung her arm hitting her," You need to lift some weights."  
  
Rogue didn't like the idea of lifting anything at the moment but that's what they ended up doing until it was nighttime. Rogue didn't even remember actually walking through the door.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


End file.
